


Staking Claim

by SuperCatTrashhh (GeneralBFA)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Captain Lane, F/F, Humorous, No Plot, jealous Cat, puppy danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralBFA/pseuds/SuperCatTrashhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy forces Cat to take some... Drastic measures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staking Claim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first SuperCat fic so please enjoy!

Cat Grant was not one who lost control very easily. However, today was a different story. The Ice Queen had finally cracked, and she was livid.

She glared daggers through the glass walls of her office towards the woman she had so generously offered a job to not even a month ago. How is she repaid? With her trying to get into her secret girlfriend's pants.

_How_ _DARE_ _she_ , the woman seethed silently to herself.

Kara -the stupidly naïve girl- laughed loudly at something Lucy said, making Cat turn and even darker shade of red.

Baby Lane looked entirely too pleased with the blonde's reaction, wearing a cocky smirk.

She needed to separate them. Now.

"Kiera!" Cat shouted angrily.

She watched as a startled Kara practically jumped out of her seat and scrambled to get in front of the desk, ready to take orders, but not before the assistant gave an apologetic glance to Lucy. Lucy waved her off and watched as Kara walked away, smirking as she unabashedly stared at the young girl's backside.

Lucy looked at Cat, making eye-contact, and smirked even bigger.

"I need you to reschedule my three o'clock meeting, Carter is getting out of school and his father has once again dropped the ball. Ironic I know, since his apparently never did," Cat finished in a careless, biting tone.

"Of course Miss Grant," Kara tapped the tablet in a flurry of motion, "Anything else?

"Kara darling, come around the desk please," Cat smiled in a way that made it look more like a grimace.

As she walked around the desk Kara's eyes widened. Cat stopped directly in front of her and tugged the front of the taller girl's shirt towards herself, making her bend down. The CEO smirked at Baby Lane as she whispered in her ear.

"Make sure you let Ms. Lane to back off. You are mine and I don't share," Cat kissed the girl just behind the ear when she was sure no one in the bullpen (besides Lucy) was watching.

Cat heard Kara's breath hitch and felt her pulse race beneath her lips, trembling slightly. She smirked against her and let her go.

"Chop, chop, darling," the older woman winked slyly at her as she walked back around the desk to sit in her leather chair, leaving the poor assistant flustered and opening and closing her mouth in a fish-like fashion.

"Y-yes M-miss G-grant," Kara stuttered out a moment later, still nonplussed as she walked out of the office on noticeably shaky legs.

Looking around Kara, she saw Baby Lane mouth something that looked suspiciously like, "You're welcome" mischievously and saw Kara shake her head disbelievingly.

Lucy looked up at her boss and winked knowingly while Cat just rolled her eyes.

She leaned back in her chair, and realized that she might have played right into Major Lane's hands. She didn't care one bit. No one -not even Baby Lane- would take Kara away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave comments, kudos, and prompts down below! I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
